Unconventional
by Transition88
Summary: Sam Mansons wedding was going just how she planned. That is, until her ex-boyfriend shows up. DxS


**Here we are, my very first Danny Phantom fanfiction.**

**Sorry if it seems a bit rushed.**

**And this is in a Phantom Planet free universe.**

As a child Samantha Manson never dreamed of a fairytale wedding. If you had told a fourteen year old Sam that one day, years from now, she would be standing on a pedestal in front of a room filled with her loved ones, telling them how grateful she was to have them at her rehearsal dinner, she would have laughed.

And yet here she stood, a baroque print body con dress clung to her body, and her long black hair was in loose waves. She stood tall and elegant in her black gladiator heels. Sure, she had mostly outgrown the gothicness of her wardrobe, but it still had an edge to it. She glanced around the room; her eyes meeting several of her loved ones.

Tucker, her best friend since the age of eight.

Jennifer, Her college roommate and one of her closest friends

Ryan, the man she planed to marry

But then her eyes stopped and she found herself staring at someone she hadn't seen in years as he slowly entered from a back door, unnoticed by the other guests.

Danny.

He had grown taller since she had seen him last, she could tell that already, his hair was disheveled and his outfit looked hastily thrown together black dress shoes, black slacks, dark blue dress shirt, no jacket, no tie. She couldn't peel her eyes away from him as he shyly stood in the back.

"I-um. Yeah I guess that's it. Ryan and I would like to thank you again for attending, we hope you're as excited for tomorrow as I am."

She hesitated a second wondering if she should approach him before deciding to return to her table with Ryan and enjoy her last night before her wedding day.

_Danny decides to show up after years of not contacting me, to my wedding of all places. I didn't invite you for a reason Danny I'm done with you._

And yet she heard her knuckles knock on his motel room door, he answered it staring at her for a while. She was wrapped in a dark blue raincoat, wearing black leggings, and burgundy wellies, her eyeliner was smudged and she was shaking.

"Oh, uh, hey Sam."

"Hey? Hey?! I go two and a half years without seeing you and the most you can say is hey? And what even gives you the right to be here? Last time I checked I didn't send you an invitation. Over two years Danny and when you finally decide to show up it's to my wedding? What gives you the right?!" She was seething after she finished her outburst, but still looked at him, expecting an answer.

When he didn't give her one she stormed past him into the motel room and paced a bit before glancing towards the small mini bar in the corner, she yanked it open and pulled out a bottle of whiskey, not caring how much he would have to pay for it, and screwed off the top before downing some. His eyes widened and he slowly paced over to her.

"What gives you the right?" She mumbled again, before glaring up at him.

His piercing blue eyes met her dark blue ones; so dark they almost gave a violet glow, which people often compared to Elizabeth Taylor. She flung off her boots and took off her raincoat; underneath she wore a grey tank top, which was slightly damp and clung to her in all the wrong ways.

"How did you even know about my wedding?" She already knew the answer but asked him anyway.

"Tucker told me."

"Damn it Tucker." She whispered under her breath.

"How did you know where my motel was? Let alone my room."

"Tucker told me."

"Damn it, Tucker." It was now his turn to mumble.

"Why didn't you stay at the hotel where the rehearsal dinner was? That's where everyone else is."

"It was all booked up."

She sighed, "well maybe if you had been invited, there would be room for you." There was a hint of teasing to her voice yet she was still blind with fury.

"Danny why are you here?" Her voice was calm now.

"I wanted to see you."

"Why now? You just leave, after one goddamn argument and six years of dating, you leave. I was a wreck, how could you do that to me? Why now, Danny? The night before my wedding?"

"I wanted to make sure you were happy."

"And?"

"You're not."

Pure fury etched her face and she stormed away from him, pacing again, whiskey in hand.

"And who are you to say that, huh? I've changed Danny. I'm happy now, without you."

He slowly etched toward her, "No you're not."

She took another swig of whiskey and glared at him once more.

"Why the fuck do you think that?"

He inched closer and once again their eyes met.

"Because you came here."

"Fuck you."

It was barely a whisper as she looked at him; this was the closest she had been to him in almost two years. She only reached his chin now; he really had grown, towering above her.

"Two years Danny- two" she could feel the whiskey hitting her as a teardrop rolled down her face and he quickly wiped it away.

"Shhh" his arms engulfed her and she let a few more tears roll freely, she looked up at him once more, they were leaning towards each other.

"I need to- I need to take a shower" She gasped out, pulling away from him.

"What?"

"The rainwater. It's gotten me all gross feeling and- I'll be right back."

She ducked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her before sinking to the floor and pulling her knees close. She sat that was for a while shaky breaths escaping her lips. She turned the water as hot it would go, hoping its scalding heat could bring her to her senses. She sat in the tub and let the scalding water hit her body and she let out a few sobs.

She heard the TV turn on in the next room and the small reminder that Danny was there helped her breaths even out

_I love Ryan. At least, I think I do. He's handsome, sweet, charming. He's everything the average girl would want.._

But Sam wasn't the average girl.

_But then theirs Danny._

He was her best friend for as long as she could remember, the only person who ever challenged her, the boy she trusted with everything.

_The boy who broke my heart._

Their fight had been the generic one. He wanted to protect her from his ghostly enemies, she told him he was capable of handling herself. It got blown out of proportion, and he left. Only to return two years later at her rehearsal dinner.

She took the hotels shampoo bottle and squeezed some into her hands before working it through the hair her cousin had spent 3 hours perfecting. She let the water wash away the shampoo and stood from the shower, wrapping a towel around her body. She fumbled to slip her clothes on as they clung to her still wet body. She wrung her long hair with a towel a few times until it was no longer dripping wet, and then took a moment to observe her left hand. On her ring finger wrested an elaborate ring. A Rose gold band with a large square diamond that all her girlfriends had fawned over, she slowly twisted it off her finger and placed it on the sink before leaving the room.

"What makes this time any different?"

He jumped at her voice and turned off the TV still sitting on the bed.

"Because, I never really realized I could lose you."

"You went to years without contacting me."

"I did that to protect you."

"I'm a grown woman Danny, I can protect myself."

"I know, I wanted to contact you for awhile, I was just scared. Then Tuck called me last week, told me everything and I realized I had waited too long, I had lost you forever."

"But you still came."

He opened his mouth to speak again but she had already made her way across the room and to his bed, grabbing his face and bringing his lips to her own.

If you had told a fourteen year old Samantha Manson that she would spend her wedding day, not at the altar, but in a motel room bed, wrapped in the arms of another man, she would have told you that's a bit unconventional.

Sam was known to be a bit unconventional.


End file.
